A to Z for falling in love
by sha01001
Summary: Naruto's crazy plans for making Sasuke fall in love with him. NaruSasu. Now COMPLETE. There will be more but it doesn't really fit with this story line so I'm making a SEQUEL. WARNING WILL BE heavy D/s, BDSM
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Chases Sasuke

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto if I did it with be all yaoi and Sakura would not be in it.

Title: A-Z for falling in love

Rating: M(for later chapters)

Characters: narusasu, very slight mention narueverybody

Summary: After Sasuke rejects narutos love confession he decides to come up with a plan to make Sasuke fall in love with him

Warnings: None as of yet. Later expect bondage and BDSM.

**A/N . So I'm very slow with updating I start back to college soon and I only tend to write on the train so expect an update once every month or so. I know its annoying and I hate when Authors take long to update as well but I have a very short attention span. **

**I would also like thank my best friend DuchessOfWonders for being my Beta. *Gives cookies***

"Bring it on teme I'm going to kick your ass" Naruto as energetic as ever screamed from were he stood in the forest in his fighting stance.

"hn, Dobe there is no way you can beat me so why don't you give up now before you embarrass yourself". Came the smug reply from the ever confident Uchiha.

"Don't call me that" the blonde screamed flailing his hands in the air before rushing towards Sasuke intent on having him eat those words. Smirking Sasuke to began ready to fight.

The trees around them shook as the vibrations from the two boys furiously fighting disrupted them from the home. Naruto through a round house kick at Sasukes head which was easily blocked and returned with a fist that almost broke a nose and sent the blonde flying helplessly into a tree. For hours the fighting continued jutsu and limbs flying in every direction. Neither pride allowing them to admit defeat while both throwing everything they had at each other. Both stood apart breathing heavily, the land scape around them completely desiccated, the only thing holding both of them up and the moment was sheer will power and the idea of looking week.

"Give up teme?" Naruto questioned.

"Not a chance Dobe." Sasuke said giving his trade mark smirk. Pulling out some of the fox's chakra Naruto was able to gain enough strength to land one final blow to Sasukes stomach. Caught of guard Sasuke tumbled to the ground taking Naruto with him. They landed with Naruto on top of Sasuke hands either side of his head and one knee in between Sasuke legs. They stayed like that staring into each others eyes. Naruto gulped deciding that now was the time.

"I love you" he blurted. Sasukes eyes widened comically at those words.

Pushing Naruto off him he stood and brushed himself off.

"You don't love me Naruto"

"Yes I do I wouldn't have said it otherwise" Naruto protested as he to stood holding onto, what appeared to be the only tree left, for support.

"Dobe you'll sleep with anything that moves and you expect me to believe that you really love me?"

"yes" was the simple reply that left Naruto's mouth.

"hn" was all Sasuke said before slowly making his way out of the forest training grounds and to the Uchiha compound, leaving Naruto with his mouth hanging open in shock. This was the first time he had ever been rejected.

Naruto was on his way back towards his apartment oblivious to what was going on around him as he lost himself in his thoughts as to what just happened back at the training ground with Sasuke. _I finally admit my feelings for that god damn teme and what does he do, just brushes me aside. _ _This can't be happening I'm Uzumaki Naruto for crying out loud I give the best head this side of the Atlantic. I have every straight, gay and bi guy gagging for my ass this just isn't right he has to love me he has to. _

"Why doesn't he love me" He screamed at the top of his lungs in the middle of the quite, darkening street he had been storming through in his anger. The few people who were still out, even this late into the evening, turned there heads in his direction giving him a disapproving look.

"What. Haven't you ever heard a guy scream about unrequited love? It's the 21st Century for crying out loud.1 He give an exaggerated sigh before huffing and stomping his way off of the street and leaping onto the roof of the nearest building and began his journey again, happy that he could be alone with his thoughts. .

As he made his way up the stairs towards his small, dingy, apartment, he pondered how it was even possible for Sasuke not to love him for as stated earlier he was Uzumaki Naruto. After a long tiring ordeal an idea finally dawned on him. If Sasuke wasn't in love with him then he would just have to make him fall in love. Simple. After all you can't be a man-whore for as long as Naruto has been and not pick up some tricks. _Ok I'm gonna need a change of clothes and my evil plan orange bunny notebook and matching pen._ With that in mind he headed down the hall with a spring in his step laughing manically.

As he reached his apartment and pulled open his door, practically ripping it from its hinges, he had already devised several fool proof plans for making Sasuke fall in love with him. The first thing Naruto did was head for his bedside drawer the last place he'd seen his note book. After a lot of rummaging, pain filled cries and quite a few swares, he finally found what he was looking for.

Moving over to where he thought his desk area was he pushed 2 tops, 4 bottoms, 28 bowls of instant ramen, 7 scrolls, 6 mismatching socks, 2 orange sweaters and 1 hat off onto the floor and began to write. Naruto set and wrote with great concentration fo for hours scribbling ideas out and rewriting them until he was 100% satisfied. Finally he had it his fool proof plan of A-Z for how to win his teme over. Though he doubted he'd need even more then 1 it was to much fun coming up with the plans to stop.

Looking out the window he noticed that the sun was beginning to peak out over the hokage mountains that could be seen outside his window. _Shit have I really been coming up with ideas for that long._ Stretching, he felt his muscles relax and pop back into place, after him being hunched over for so long. He decided to have a shower and try and grab a few hours of sleep before he began operation **'make teme mine'.**

After a quick shower Naruto dried himself off, changed his clothes and placed the now sacred bunny book under his pillow. He would guard it with his life especially since Sasuke would kill him if he ever saw it.

**A/N**** If you have an ideas for what Narutos plans could be please let me know I really need ideas. You will obviously be credited for your idea. Thanks so much for reading. ******

(/an I know i'm off my a few centuries but I just had to put it in.)


	2. Chapter 2

A is for Ambush

A/N (Thank you SasuXNaru Yaoi luva for the review you were really helpful. Also you will notice that Sasuke and Naruto are OOC sometimes. This is needed for the story to progress properly. I promise I will try and keep them in character as much as I can. Thanks to DuchessofWonder for being my great Beta.)

Ages: Naruto 22

Sasuke 21

_T__houghts_

_(+++++++++++++++++ (on with the story) +++++++++++++++++++++)_

After what felt like only moments but in fact had been several hours, Naruto opened his eyes after the persistent banging on his door awoke him from his wonderful dream where he had Sasuke pinned down and was fucking his brains out as the raven begged for more and screamed his name in ecstasy.

Throwing of the sheets that had become entangled, he sat up and stretched his arms above his head and he made his way towards the still persistent banging with a yawn and a scratch of his backside. Reaching the door he took a moment to shake of his sleepiness and some what compose himself before pulling open the door to meet with the same onyx eyes that he loved so much. Sasuke was standing at the door fist still raised and the customary Uchiha death glare on his face from having to wait so long.

"Well this is a surprise." Naruto said, in a husky voice leaning against the frame of the door, a lusty smirk on his face. He couldn't believe the teme was actually standing at his door. After what happened yesterday he thought he would have to seek the Uchiha out. But instead here was standing at his door looking as fuckable as ever.

"Changed your mind and decided that I was, in fact, telling the truth last night?" He leaned in close to the raven. He moved so that his lips were mere millimetres from Sasukes. He could feel Sasukes breath quicken at their close proximity and couldn't help but give himself a pat on the back, as he pulled away to stand at his full 6"5 towering over Sasukes 6"0. Over the years Naruto had shot up and not only grown taller but broader as well. His broad shoulders and perfect chiselled chest had both men and women staring. That and his sun kissed skin made it very easy for him to get who he wanted. It was also the cause of how he was given the name the 'man-whore'.

While Naruto had grown out over the years Sasuke had basically stayed the same. He had a small almost girly figure that people tended to misjudge. He was slender and with his porcelain skin and soft features he was a sight to behold. Though unlike Naruto he had self control, when it came to his feelings for others and unlike Naruto he would not sleep around when he felt something for another. That was if Naruto really did feel anything for him.

"Don't flatter yourself dobe. The only reason I am here is because the hokage wishes to see both of us in her office now." The Uchiha gave one more death glare before pushing his way into the apartment and taking a seat on the lumpy couch in the middle of the room. He could never understand why Naruto insisted on keeping this place. It was so small. It only had two rooms. The first held the kitchen, sitting room and bedroom while the second held a shower and toilet squished side by side.

"Why do you keep this place dobe? It's not like we're lacking in funds especially as ANBU captains." Sasuke turned and his mouth fell open. Naruto was standing by the wardrobe wearing absolutely nothing. He was faced away from him so all Sasuke could see was his backside but even that was toned and firm. When Naruto turned around Sasukes eyes grew wide, his still open mouth. Naruto was big. No, he was huge and he wasn't even hard yet. Sasuke felt something stir as he stared at what had to be a 10" cock that was 2 maybe 3 inches thick. _Stop it! I'm not getting hard over a man-whore who just wants my body._

"Because it's my home teme. It holds all my memories the good and bad and though it may be small I still like it" Naruto noticed were Sasukes eyes were and couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. He sauntered over to were Sasuke still sat and stood right in front of him so that his cock was right in front of his face. He watched as Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips at the treat in front of him. 

"It's nice don't you think. I bet you want to taste it, don't you?" He whispered his voice sounded like sex. Sasuke snapped himself out of the daze he had been in and pushed Naruto away. He stood up and put as much space between them as he could.

"Get dressed. We are already late." Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and made his way back over to his wardrobe to get ready leaving the Uchiha to his turmoil. _Stupid dobe with his stupid huge erection._ Sasukes had known he was gay for years and what's more he new he liked them big, the bigger the better and Naruto's was just the way he liked it. He could only imagine what it would be like to have that monster inside him. _What am I thinking? There is no way I want anything from him. The only reason he is so obsessed with me is because he likes the challenge. For crying out loud he chased that damn Neji for six months and now that Neji's so willing Naruto isn't even that bothered with him. It's always the same he finds someone he finds attractive, chases them then just adds them to his list of fuck buddies. I am not going to be one of those who have fallen for him, so god damn it, Sasuke snap out of it. _With those thoughts Sasuke shook himself off before looking up to see that Naruto had just finished getting dressed and was waiting for him by the door.

"Lets go dobe." He said pushing past the blonde and taking to the roofs in a bid to arrive at the tower as soon as possible. As it was they were going to get an ear full from Tsunade as they were already 20 minutes late thanks to Naruto. The boy in question followed closely behind wondering when it would be best to initialise his plan A.

"You're late" Screamed Tsunade, throwing the empty sake bottle at their heads, which they were narrowly able to avoid.

"I am sorry hokage-sama." Sasuke said. He really wasn't in least bit sorry but he figured it wouldn't do to add fuel to the fire. After all it was well known that the hokage's temper didn't last long especially when the dobe was involved. He always had a way of annoying the women and calling her an old woman didn't help either.

"But baa-Chan it not our fault" Naruto pouted. Sasuke sighed as he saw the vain on the side if the woman's head begin to throb.

"Well, whatever your both here so sit down" She commanded taking another swig from her sake bottle. They complied without complaint, both wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Sasuke so he could get away from Naruto and Naruto so he could get his plan started.

"You tow have done more then double the solo missions of any other ANBU captain in the past month. Therefore I have decided to give you both the next two weeks off to give you time to relax. Do with the time what you wish. Now get out of my office I have work to do." Neither boy needed more then that nor were they going to argue with the time off. So at there dismissal they were both out the door in seconds.

"So teme since we both have the next two weeks off what do you say we go on a date tonight, my treat" Naruto gave his signature grin as he waited for the Raven to reply.

"Not a chance dobe." Was his reply before Sasuke took of towards the old team seven training grounds. _Alright time to put my plan into action. _Naruto thought as he pulled the note book from his pocket. He had put it in there while the teme had not been looking at him while he was changing. Re-Reading the plan to make sure he had all the details, Naruto put the book back and headed of to arrange everything that he would need.

_(+++++++++++++++++ (on with the story) +++++++++++++++++++++)_

Sasuke stopped his attack on the poor stump that he had been taking his frustrations out on. He could feel eyes on him but thanks to the person concealing there chakra he could not pinpoint who it was or were they were. Whoever it was had to be very powerful however to be able to hide there chakra signature so thoroughly that he could not detect it. Holding his breath he waited for them to make there move. The last thing he was expecting was a ferocious battle cry and a blonde dobe pouncing on him with face paint on. He was in such shock that he froze for a moment and in that moment Naruto managed to get a chakra rope around his wrist, with the other end of the string connected to his own.

"What the hell do you think your doing dobe?" He snarled as blonde just stood there with a huge grin on his face, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well you see were going on a date and before you say anything you don't have a choice. You see these are special binding ropes. They can only be released by the person whose chakra is fused in them. In this case its mine." Sasuke stood there dumfounded his mouth hanging open comically.

"So here is the deal I'll release you AFTER our date. That seems fair right?" Naruto said, a huge grin on his face, one arm scratching the back of his head nervously. Sasuke, still in shock, with his mouth still hanging open, was then dragged by Naruto off the training grounds and towards town. So they went Sasuke was not sure for how long they walked as it was only when they stopped at a small shop that he snapped out of his dumfounded state. It was down an alley very secluded and from what Sasuke could see it screamed romantic and expensive. From the window he could see the place with candles lighting on all of the tables with rose pedals scattered around those.

"Dobe this were your taking me on our 'date' " he asked curiously now that his brain had had time to catch up with him he would have thought that Naruto would have taken him for Ramen because well lets face it this WAS Naruto.

"Well I know how much you hate Ramen" Naruto replied almost as if he had read Sasukes mind.

"And this is a date so it should be somewhere we both enjoy so I did some research and found out that every person who had there first date here wound up in love by the end of the night. With most of those going on to live a very happy life" Naruto said opening the door and allowing Sasuke to walk in front of him. He moved towards a young lady standing at a podium next to door.

"Can I please have your name" She asked a small smile on her lips. Naruto gave his name and after checking the list she led them towards a booth in the corner handing them menus and wishing them a happy meal.

"You know this place has the nickname of everlasting love. According to the people I've talked to this place has allowed them to realise something they never new about the other. Something that made there relationship stronger and allowed them to find what they truly loved about the person sitting across from them." Naruto said a far away look on his face.

"You don't really believe that do you dobe?" Sasuke questioned it seemed impossible to him though he had to admit that a very small part of him wished that it was true. Could this place really help him to know if Naruto was worth taking a shot on? After all Sasuke had been betrayed badly before and he didn't want it to happen again he didn't think he could take it. He never wanted to have to stand there again and watch the person who he thought loved him walk away. And Naruto of all people. No matter how he tried Sasuke could not forget Naruto would do anything to get into someone's pants.

"I guess well find out for ourselves" Naruto said and looked up as the food he had ordered while Sasuke was off in his own world arrived. Sasuke was confused as he looked at his plate of Yakitori and soba noodles. This was his favourite food but he had never told anyone about it and he was sure never to eat it in front of others in case his fan-girls got wind of it and he was up to his eye balls in it and no longer was able to stand the sight of the delicious meat.

"How did you know I liked Yakitori" he had his eyebrows raised as he took a bite.

"As much of a dobe as I may seem I always see you looking at it on the menu though you never seem to order it. My guess is that's for the same reason you don't ware red even though it's your favourite colour." Sasukes head snapped up at that comment.

"How could you possible know that red was my favourite colour."

"I told you I am not as much of a dobe as you think at least when it comes to you. I have told you this before and I know you don't believe me but I love you and I want to know everything there is to know about you." Naruto continued to eat his Ramen after that, not expecting any kind of reply to his confession, at least not yet. But the night was still young and he new he would get his confession by the end of the night, After all his bunny notebook had yet to fail him and 'Plan Ambush Sasuke and force him on a date so he sees how amazing I am and falls in love with me and then we have hot steamy sex' was going swimmingly.

"I guess your not. You know you really surprised me dobe. I never thought you could be so … smart" Sasuke blushes slightly as he said this and in the moment he looked into those beautiful caring eyes he felt something stir in him. After that they ate happily making light chat and enjoying the company. After Naruto had paid for the meal and pouting at his much shrunken Froggy,

Sasuke thought that Naruto would realise him from the binding but instead Naruto just began dragging him off again. They stopped at the park in the middle of the park in Konoha.

"Come on teme I'll push you on the swings." Naruto said a dazzling smile on his face.

"Two things dobe first how do you expect to push me when were stuck together like this and two what would make you think I want to be pushed on the swings."

"Cause teme it is fun and don't worry about the chakra rope I have that covered" With that said Naruto pumped some of his chakra into the rope and it expanded enough to allow Naruto t push Sasuke on the swing. Sasuke hesitated for a moment before deciding to sit on the swing. Naruto smiled and went behind him and began gently pushing him before picking up pace. Sasuke laughed as Naruto began pushing him higher. He couldn't believe but he was actually enjoying himself. Naruto finally stopped pushing him and when Sasuke was barley out of his seat Naruto touched him screaming tag and ran off releasing the chakra rope as he went. Sasuke didn't give a second thought to chasing after the blonde. Even if he was free he wasn't ready for this night to be over. Sasuke chased Naruto around the park for about five minutes before finally catching him and pinning him on the ground before they began rolling around. It wound up ending with Naruto sitting on top of Sasuke making a V sign with his fingers.

"Get off me dobe" Sasuke said laughing as Naruto hopped of him and began doing, what Sasuke assumed, was a victory dance. After that they sat in silence for a few minutes before Naruto turned to him.

"You ready for the last part of the date?" Truthfully Sasuke wasn't he didn't want this night to end. For the first time in a long, long time he was truly happy and having fun. But his Uchiha pride refused to allow him to tell Naruto this so he just turned away giving his usual, 'hn'. Naruto smiled at this and slowly they began walking again. About an hour later after a long walk and even longer flight of stairs they found themselves on top of the Hokage Mountain, looking out over the sleeping village.

"What are we doing here dobe" Sasuke questioned. Naruto didn't reply he only pointed to the horizon. A few minutes later Sasuke was met with had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A purple sun rise. Sasuke had read about it in books. It only ever happened on rare occasions nobody new what triggered them all they new was that the sky would turn purple for just a few minutes as the sun began to rise. As Sasuke looked out he couldn't believe his eyes the sky was filled with hundreds of different shades of purple all swirling together almost as if they were dancing. Higher and higher they went the speed increasing as though the dance was coming to its climax and then just as they seemed to reach the top of the sky there was an explosion of purple and there before them was the sun shining as though nothing had happened. All traces of purple gone. (1)

"Naruto that was… was … god I don't have words to describe it" he turned to Naruto who was warning a small smile on his face.

"I didn't. But I had hoped" He smiled and pulled Sasuke to his feet. He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against Sasukes. Sasuke didn't pull away but didn't make any move to make the kiss deeper so Naruto pulled away.

"Come on lets get you home" the walk to the Uchiha estate seemed to fly by and pretty soon they stood outside the raven front door. They both stood there unsure of what to do.

"Naruto… Um… I… " _Yes, here they come those three words I have spent the whole night waiting for thank you evil plan orange bunny notebook. _

"I had a good time tonight thanks for … err … kidnapping me" And with that Sasuke was through the door. Naruto stood staring at the door dumfounded. What had just happened? This was not how the night was supposed to end. Right now he was meant to be having wild kinky sex with his new lover.

"WHERES MY CONFESSION?" Naruto screamed to the empty streets. Pouting Naruto began to run back to his house to find his bunny notebook his next plan would not fail it couldn't. This time tomorrow he would be having kinky sex with Sasuke or so help it he wouldn't eat Ramen for a week.

Sasuke stood with his back against his door. He could clearly hear Naruto's scream from outside the door and a smirk appeared on his face. Had the dobe really thought he would confess his love after just a date? Admittedly, it was the best date he had ever been on but that wasn't the point. Making his way towards the kitchen, Sasukes mind wandered back to the dinner at the restaurant. Naruto had put so much thought into were to take him he was surprised the blonde could be so thoughtful.

He filled a glass with water from the sink and decided to have a shower before bed. He never new the dobe was so observant. Sasuke always kept his favourite things to himself and always careful to make sure know one found out and yet the dobe new so much about his likes and dislikes that it was baffling. _I guess those people are right you really do find out something about the other there. But I don't know if it is enough for me to give Naruto a shot. After all, I still have to prove that I am more then a conquest to him._

Stepping out of the shower Sasuke threw on a pair of underwear before climbing into his bed. His mind still filled with thoughts of the blonde and what would happen next. With a deep sigh Sasuke decided that whatever happens will happen and the only thing for him to do was keep his heart to himself until he new he wasn't being used as a conquest.

While Sasuke was curled up in bed ready to sleep Naruto was looking over his evil bunny notebook for his plan B, tears in his eyes as he read over it. There was no choice it had to be done. _Alright, Operation back off other guys so Sasukes sees how serious I am about him starts tomorrow. _And with that he let out an evil maniacal laugh that people would not believe could come from the blonde.

_(+++++++++++++++++ (end of the chapter) +++++++++++++++++++)_

Thank you so much for reading this and please feel free to review and I would love to hear any ideas that you guys may have for plans that Naruto is going use. xxxx

1) I don't really think that I did this justice I had the image in my head and after re-writing it three times I decided that this is a close to what I pictured as I was going to get.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So College has started back and I am totally swamped so that is why updates are taking so long. Well that and I scraped two different ideas for this chapter.

(+++++++++++++++++++++ On with the Chapter +++++++++++++++++++++++)

Naruto looked over his list once again, checking to make sure he had forgotten no one. He had to be sure that everyone was there or else plan B would fail. Looking down the list Naruto counted 15 names positive that that was everyone he let out a sigh of relieve. Plan B was very simple; get everyone he had slept with together, drag Sasuke to the gathering and tell everyone that he would not be sleeping with them again. Then Sasuke will see how serious Naruto is about him, confess his love and they would be having hot steamy shower sex by midnight. Plan A may not have gone to plan but plan B was fool proof. It had the Uzumaki stamp of approval.

The only problem with the plan was getting Sasuke to the bar they were all meeting at. As everyone in the village was aware, Sasuke was the most anti-social person out there and because of that he intended to avoid social gathering like they would be attacked by fifty foot marshmallow monsters with two heads whose ultimate goal was to fatten people up with there marshmellowy goodness.

Luckily though, Naruto wasn't the number one knuckleheaded ninja of Konoha for no reason; he always was able to trick people and that is exactly how he had managed to convince the Uchiha to come out tonight.

Naruto had once again caught Sasuke at the training grounds and had made a deal with Sasuke that if he won then he would have to come to the night gathering. Of course Naruto had not told him the nature of the gathering. So after their spar and when Sasuke had come out on top Naruto reverted to whining trying to annoy the raven into coming. When that failed Naruto pulled out the big guns, the ultimate puppy dog eyes and that worked like a charm. The blonde knew that nobody could stand up the power of the puppy dog eyes and so after 6 hours of trying Naruto had gotten what he wanted. Now all that was left was to find the perfect outfit.

(+++++++++++++++++++++ On with the Chapter +++++++++++++++++++++++)

At a quarter to six Naruto arrived at Sasuke's house dressed in tight fitting jeans that sat on his hips and a baby blue button up shirt that showed off his well toned arms. The shirt was held closed by the three buttons in the middle leaving must of his chest exposed. Grinning, the blonde rang the door bell, anticipating the look on the last Uchihas face when he saw him.

What Naruto was not expecting was for the Uchiha to come out looking so fuckable. He was wearing the tightest pair of leather jeans that Naruto had ever seen. They clung perfectly to his legs and you could even make out the shape of Sasukes penis. He wore a blood red shirt much like Naruto's though he only had the top buttons open. As an added bonus Sasuke had placed a small amount of eyeliner on his eyes and had made his duck butt hair do lay flat.

"WOW" Naruto proclaimed closing his mouth. He watched the light blush that appeared on the Uchihas face as he scrutinized him.

"So are we going to stand here all night or are we going to head to the bar?" Sasuke asked regaining his composure. Naruto just grinned, grabbing the ravens hand and dragging him off towards the town. As they made there way towards the town Naruto kept his huge smile on his face while he talked loudly about how awesome the night was going to be.

About twenty minutes later they finally came across the bar. It was situated exactly in the centre of town and was in easy access of everyone so it worked well. Tonight it seemed extra busy. Naruto knew it was because he made sure to invite everyone. Sasuke however was slightly taken back by the amount of people there.

"Naruto I thought this was meant to be a small party." He said looking around at all the familiar faces.

"Well, I guess word must have spread. No point in complaining though, let's get a drink." With that said Naruto grabbed his hand and dragged the reluctant shinobi towards the bar. Naruto ordered to bottles and passed one to Sasuke before looking around and seeing who was there.

"Hey, Naruto" A raspy voice whispered into his ear. Naruto turned to see Sai standing behind him. His freaky smile plastered to his face as usual. Before Naruto had a chance to reply Sai pulled him into a searing kissing forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth. Naruto was in shock and just stood there for a few seconds with Sai's tongue in his mouth before snapping out of it and pushing Sai.

"What the fuck Sai. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU … YOU … YOU… SLIMY BALL OF SLUG GOO." Naruto ranted. At his comment every person in the bar seemed to have an anime sweat drop over there temple. Sai did not seem one bit phased at Naruto outburst. He once again went to kiss the blonde but was pushed back quickly, just in time to see Sasuke exiting the bar. _Shit this was not meant to happen damn, Sai. If he screws up my plan I'm so taking his balls. _Naruto thought making his way towards the door.

Naruto saw Sasuke not far down the road and ran to catch up with him. Grabbing the smaller boys arm he spun Sasuke around to face him. The raven was glaring at him but Naruto could clearly see hurt held in his eyes. It pained the blonde to see it and it was then that Naruto knew how insecure Sasuke must have been with this whole thing. Sasuke believed that he would be cheated on. Naruto cursed himself for being so slow on the uptake. _We'll at least I know that plan B will definitely work. _

"Come back inside." with me he whispered.

"Why so you can abandon me to go fuck Sai in the corner?" he almost shouted keeping his glare in place. Naruto sighed he was expecting that. But what could he do? Sai was always spontaneous like that and considering he never said no before why would Sasuke think any different. All he new was that if Plan B was going to work he had to get Sasuke back into the pub otherwise he would not be feeling that tight ass tonight and he really really wanted to.

"10 minutes. Come back in with me for 10 minutes and if you're still not happy ill let you leave. I promise I won't go near Sai". The blonde held his breath as he waited for a reply. He new that Sasuke was thinking it over thoroughly by the slight frown on his face. After what seemed like hours Sasuke finally replied.

"10 minutes, then I am out of there." With that he turned on his heel and made his way back to the bar were the party was getting livelier.

Naruto made his way towards the small stage at the back of the bar. He new he had to do this now or else Sasuke would be out the door along with any chance he would have of getting laid. Stepping up to the mike he took a deep breath and coughed getting everybody's attention.

"So I have a huge announcement to make that is going to blow all your minds." He said with a sheepish smile on his face. He could see everyone looking at him curiously and was getting very excited about his announcement.

"I Naruto Uzumaki vow to never have sex with anyone but Sasuke Uchiha from this moment onwards." At his announcement half the people in the room fainted while the other half were either crying or looking daggers at the now floored Uchiha. Naruto just smiled walked over to the raven picked him up and walked out of the bar. He felt as happy as a kid in a candy store. The reaction he got from Sasuke though, was not what he expected was still completely worth it.

(+++++++++++++++++++++ On with the Chapter +++++++++++++++++++++++)

Naruto was nearing the gates to the Uchiha district when he felt Sasuke begin to stir and open his eyes. With a grin he let the Raven down onto shaky legs noticing the slight blush that adorned his cheeks.

"So did you like my little announcement?" the blonde asked while smirking internally. He saw the Uchiha nod his head as they began walking again in silence, their hands occasionally touching off the other. As they reached the door to the Uchiha mansion Sasuke finally spoke.

"I got to say Naruto you giving up sex with everyone was quite the shock. Maybe there is hope for you. But don't think just 'cause you did that whole announcement thing that I'm going to sleep with you. I'm not you I don't sleep with every walking thing I see, though it was sweet of you to give up those guys for me." With that he swooped in and gave the blonde a quick kiss on the mouth before disappearing through the door.

Naruto stood there in shock he couldn't comprehend what had just happened. There were only two thoughts swimming in his head 1) Sasuke had just kissed him and 2) No sex. As his mind finally caught up with his words only one thing was running through his mind.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? I WANT SEX"

(+++++++++++++++++++++ On with the Chapter +++++++++++++++++++++++)

Thanks for reading if you would like please review and lots of clocks, choc and vamps for my BETA DuchessOfWonders love you.


	4. Chapter 4

Umm... Well see I was going to post this when I heard a cat mewing.... he looked like he was hurt so I went to help him and wound up in Mexico ... It's the truth ... *shifty eyes*

P.S Didn't have this chap beta'd so sorry for any bad grammar or spelling.

(-----------------------------------Page Break------------------------)

The dark grey clouds that hung low in the sky really complimented Naruto's mood. It had been two weeks since his announcement that he would not shag anyone but Sasuke and he was beginning to feel the strain. Without his constant supply of sex, not only was he always seriously horny but, it dampened his mood terribly as well. To make matters worse he hadn't seen Sasuke since the night of the party.

Naruto had been sent on a weeklong mission the day after the party and since he had been back he had not seen any sign of HIS Uchiha. Naruto was not sure if the raven was avoiding him or if they just kept on missing each other but he did know that he was going to lose it if he didn't see the man soon. Sighing loudly the blonde decided that he would treat himself to Ramen in the hopes of perking himself up.

As he made his way towards the Ramen shop he saw a streak of black duck-butt hair sweep past him. _It couldn't be_. Sweeping around he looked towards to where he had seen the streak of blue but there was nothing there. Sighing Naruto surrendered it had just been his imagination and made his way towards the Ramen shop once more.

(---------------------------------Page Break--------------------------------)

Yet another week had passed and Naruto was losing his mind he hadn't seen his love for three weeks and he was sick of it. He knew Sasuke was in the village because he asked granny tsunade if he was on a mission. So he decided it was high time to take action and he knew the perfect way to start. It was time to implement plan C cause so much mayhem that that Sasuke has no choice to listen to what you have to say and when he finds out what a great guy you are falls in love with you.

After he had consulted his bunny notebook Naruto set down to right his shopping list. After all you couldn't cause mayhem without the right supplies.

An hour later Naruto had all his supplies and was ready to start the plan. First stop was the Hokage Mountain. Naruto quickly made his way to the tower knowing there was only a limited time before the Baa-Chan sent some of her goons after him.

Naruto pulled out six packs of toilet role and began to manuover it around the heads of the hokages. Once he was done he quickly scribbled a message across the faces before rushing off to the next sight. It wouldn't do to be caught so early on.

For over two hours Naruto attacked every spot he could think of. He locked a couple of gennin in a storage closet and sealed it with a talisman. He shaved all the hair of the elusive cat. He rearranged everything in the school. Dumped 200 pounds of cat guts in the market and was just moving on to waxing the nearest old guy when he heard a familiar Dobe.

"Dobe what the fuck do you think you're doing." Sasuke asked his usual placid expression on his face.

"Ah Sasuke I see you got my messages" The blonde enthused and huge grim plastered on this tanned skin.

"It was hard to miss what with it been plastered _everywhere_ the hokage threatened to castrate me if I didn't come and talk to you. So you better spill Dobe. What the fuck are you doing"?

"Why getting your attention of course." The blonde said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you mean to tell me you have destroyed the ENTIRE village just to get my attention"

"Yep" Before Naruto even had a chance to blink he found himself on his ass from the punch he had just received from the Uchiha. Looking up into does enraged filled eyes Naruto decided that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Stealing himself Naruto jumped up kissed Sasuke and then did what every guy did when his love was mad at them ... he ran and ran and ran. That was until Sasuke caught him and beat him to a pulp and left him on the ground.

(-----------Page Break-----------------)

Later that day Naruto awoke in the hospital. His whole body felt heavy and he could feel someone holding his hand. Opening his eyes Naruto looked at the pale hand holding his and felt his heart sore.

"Dobe next time you want my attention try not destroy the village" and with that he let go of the blondes hand and made his way out the door.

It took Naruto a few moments to catch up with what had happened but when he did he came to 3 conclusions.

Sasuke said next time which meant he was definitely warming up to him

Never piss Sasuke off because he will wind up in the hospital

He got to kiss Sasuke

That last one was definitely the best and gave Naruto much more confidence in his next plan. With that thought he quickly fell back to sleep. Dreaming of having his Sasuke tied up and begging as Naruto ruthlessly took his ass.


	5. Chapter 5

Since I finished college for the summer I was able to get this chap done pretty quick so I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks to my best friend and fab Beta DuchessofWonders.

Sometimes there really is an upside to having a dictionary for a best friend.

(- Page Break -)

Naruto's Diary

_Plan E: Escape to the Spa with Sasuke where we will spend a glorious weekend of hot steamy sex together. _

Subject refused to go with me, calling me Dobe, before promptly slamming the door in my face. When I cornered him again he kicked me into the lake. Because it was in the rain I was the forced to spend three whole days at home because of a stupid cold.

**FAIL.**

_Plan F: Pretend to fall and hurt my ankle so that Sasuke will nurse me back to health and while doing so admit his undying love for me._

After I pretended to hurt my ankle Sasuke just dropped me off at the hospital saying I was a waste of his time if I could get injured that easily. This of course prompted me to jump out of his oh-so-wonderful arms and yell at him that I am in fact a fantastic ninja. This caused Sasuke to realise I was faking and he broke my nose.

**FAIL.**

_Plan G: Grope Sasuke when we are alone so that he gets all horny and realises that I am the only person who can satisfy his sexual urges._

So I waited till Sasuke was passing an alley and grabbed him. But before I had a chance to touch him he punched me so hard that I went flying to a wall then just disappeared. Damn, he can punch hard! I was seeing tiny Gamabunta's flying around my head.

**FAIL.**

_Plan H. Harvest all the plants from gardens and present them to Sasuke as a token of my undying love._

Well let's just say that the town's folk weren't too happy when they caught me digging up their flowers. The meanies chased me around for an hour. Then they set Baa-Chan on me and she used the weird crazy Hercules strength on me.

**FAIL.**

_Plan I... _

_Okay so I couldn't think of anything for I. Don't look at me like that it's not my fault. Quit judging meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. _

**FAIL.**

Naruto looked at all his failed attempts, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what he was missing. After all this, he knew Sasuke had feelings for him he just couldn't understand why the raven wouldn't admit it.

Brushing off sad thoughts the blonde decided it was time to proceed with plan J_. Jack off in front of Sasuke so he get's horny forgets his inhibitions has hot sex with me. _Naruto rubbed his hands together in most maniacal fashion. He'd have Sasuke eating out of his hand or more like eating his cock in no time.

Pulling a piece of paper from his desk drawer Naruto sat and wrote his note to Sasuke. Then he slipped out of his window and went to Souse's to leave him the note.

Sneaking into the Raven's house was easier then Naruto had suspected. Sasuke had left the small window in the bathroom open and Naruto with a great deal of swearing and breath holding was able to slip into the house unnoticed.

Once in the house he silently made his way to the kitchen and left the note on the table. He wasn't sure how long it would take for Sasuke to find the note and decided to get the next part of his plan done as quickly as possible.

(- Page Break -)

Sasuke arrived back home after finishing his mission. It wasn't a particularly hard mission but the princess he was escorting was really annoying. She kept flirting with him the entire time to the point where he wanted to scream at her to fuck off, that he was in love with someone else.

Sasuke stopped his train of thought there. He didn't want to about the blonde god. He was still terrified that Naruto was using him for sex. He didn't think he could take it if the blonde dumped him right after they did have sex. Naruto had confessed, had said he loved him but Sasuke found it so unbelievable. Why would Naruto fall for him of all people? He just didn't understand it.

As loath as he was to admit it there was another reason holding Sasuke back. He was a virgin. Though he doubted anyone would believe him if he told them that. It really wasn't that big a deal to him. Sex had never been one of his top priorities and by the time he had those priorities sorted out the only person he really wanted was Naruto. Naruto the guy who had slept with more people then he cared to imagine.

Sasuke knew Naruto was great in the sack, heck every person in the village new that. He was worried that Naruto would not be satisfied with him, considering the fact that he had no experience what so ever. Hell, the only time he had been kissed was by Naruto and that had been when they were twelve!

Sighing Sasuke made his way into the kitchen where he noticed the note on the table. Wondering how it could possibly have gotten there he picked it up.

_Sasuke_

_Whenever you get this come to the Lord Desmond firefly (1) motel room 212. _

_I'll be waiting _

_Naruto_

Sasuke couldn't even fathom what the blonde was up to this time so he decided that he would check it out. But if the blonde was doing stupid the raven was going to put him in the hospital ... again.

(- Page Break -)

Sasuke stood outside the motel room Naruto had specified. He was trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever Naruto might have in store for him. Knowing Naruto it could be anything. Stealing himself the Uchiha grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

Of all the things he had been thinking this was not one of them. Sasuke felt his jaw drop as he looked at Naruto. The blonde stood before him in all his naked glory, but that wasn't what made Sasuke so shocked. No what shocked him the most was the very, very impressive hard on that Naruto was stroking right in front of his eyes.

The raven's mouth went dry as he watched the blonde stroke himself slowly.

"What do you think Sasuke? Pretty impressive ah?" The blonde smirked as he made his way towards the still stunned Uchiha.

Leaning down the blonde began to whisper in the smaller ninja's ear.

"And this could all be yours if you just tell me those three little words that you know I want to hear and that you want to say.

Naruto was not prepared for what happened next. The raven came out of his stupor and gave him the most heated glare that Naruto had ever felt in his life. Before Naruto could react the Uchiha was on top of him, hitting him in anywhere he could reach. Naruto too shocked to defend himself, just lay there and took it.

"I knew it you pathetic asshole. The only thing you ever fucking cared about was getting into my pants. You have never cared about me or my feelings. This has all be some fucking messed up plan of yours to have another fucking notch in your bed post. You're a bastard and a dobe Uzumaki and I swear you better stay the hell away from me if you know what is good for you." With that said the Raven stormed out of the motel refusing to look back.

Naruto lay on the ground allowing the Kyuubi to heal him and wondering what the fuck he had done to mess things up with Sasuke. After lying there and contemplating everything that had happened over the months he spent trying to get Sasuke, it finally dawned on him what he needed to do. Forget his evil bunny notebook; forget plans of having sex and forcing the raven to confess. No. Naruto was going to do exactly what he should have done at the start. He was going to confess everything to Sasuke. All he could do was tell Sasuke everything he was feeling, has felt and will continue feeling and hope that Sasuke will come to him willingly ... and then Naruto can finally have his steamy wild sex.

(- Page Break -)

A/N Thanks for reading if you have time and you would like to please review. I promise the next chapter will have a huge sex scene since I know people are ready to kill me. Love you all.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm missing my BETA so please excuse any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy.

(-Page Break-)

Naruto new that just telling Sasuke he loved him would not be enough he had spent the last week trying to think of how he was going to pull this off and finally it hit him. The best way to tell Sasuke how much he truly loved him was to go back to where it all began. To the moment when Naruto realised he was in love with the Raven. Exhilarated the blonde made his way to the Uchiha compound to find his raven.

(- Page Break -)

Sasuke opened the door as soon as he heard the knock but when he saw who was standing there he punched the blonde and slammed the door shut. Sasuke still wasn't willing to forgive the blonde for his last stunt. Naruto had made him feel like an idiot and as far as he was concerned Naruto had got off lightly he was determined to ignore the blonde for at least another week. That seemed like sufficient enough time for the blonde to get over himself.

Unfortunately for Sasuke said blonde had zero intention of doing as he wanted. As Sasuke made his way into his bedroom he saw Naruto sitting on his bed and flipping through, Sasuke noticed with horror, a BDSM porn magazine that he had kept hidden under his mattress. The Uchiha felt his face heat up as he grabbed the magazine and tried to glare and the Dobe failing miserably.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Dobe? How the hell did you get in here?" Sasuke fumed. Naruto just looked at the raven with a vey predatory look on his face.

"Well Sasuke I never would have taken you for the kinky type. So tell me" he said pushing the smaller boy up against the door and pinning his arms above his raven hair. "Which one are you. Are you a Dom or ... are you a sub ... hmm ... "Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but Naruto ploued on.

"No let me guess you're a sub right. You want me to tie you up and whip you until you scream don't you."

Despite himself Sasuke felt hid dick harden and it was clear that Naruto felt it to from the glint in his eye. Though Naruto didn't push it any further. He released his captive's wrists and took a step back. Sasuke couldn't help the whimper that left his lips but Naruto just smiled.

"Don't worry I promise to fulfil your every dirty little fantasy but first I need you to come with me"

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you dobe" Naruto just gave a shrug and made his way to the door, knowing full well that Sasuke would follow him.

(- Page Break -)

Sasuke stood in shock at where Naruto had brought him, yes he had followed stupid dobe, they were standing at the valley of the end. Sasuke felt a shiver he hadn't been here since he was 12. It was a place he never wanted to go again and couldn't believe this is where Naruto wanted to bring him.

"Dobe what are we doing here" he asked. Naruto hadn't said anything since they were in Sasukes bedroom and he was starting to worry. It wasn't like Naruto to be so quite.

Naruto spent a few more moments looking out at the valley. All the memories were washing over him. It was like he was once again reliving the moments he lost Sasuke. All the emotions he had felt came rushing back and he knew that he couldn't lose the raven. Not again. So bracing himself Naruto took a deep breath and turned around.

"I brought you here because this is where it happened" Naruto held up a hand indicating that he was not to be interrupted.

"We were in the air flying towards each other. You had your chidori and I had my Resengan. I remeber just before we clashed it was like we were kids again. I felt a connection to you stronger then I had ever felt before. It was in that moment just before we touched that I realised I loved you, that you were my other half. You Sasuke are the other half of my soul, the one person id give up everything for. "Naruto reached out and grabbed the raven's face in his hands. Sasuke found he was unable to do anything but let the blonde his mind was reeling from the information he had been given.

"I love you Sasuke, I love how you challenge me, how your there for me when no one else is, how you look so peaceful when your asleep, that you make mistakes and that you're not perfect, I love your hair and your eyes your smirk and everything that is you. I loved you when you put a chidori through my heart, I loved your when you left and when you came back, I love you now I will love you tomorrow and I will continue to love you long after this earth turned to dust. It killed me to watch you walk away once. I won't let you do it again. You are my moon so let me be your sun. "With that said Naruto kissed Sasuke with the ten years of passion he was holding inside. He put everything into the kiss and Sasuke kissed back with just as much.

Finally they pulled apart and just looked at each other for a moment finally Sasuke spoke.

"I love you too Naruto. You found me when I was lost, you never gave up on me and for that I will always love you." They shared one more kiss when Naruto final pulled back when he felt something being pulled out of his pocket. Before he realised what was happening Sasuke had is bunny note book in his hand and was reading it. He gulped knowing that he was in trouble.

As Sasuke continued to read his face became more and more red. Finally he was done reading and looked up Uchiha death glare in place.

"Dobe" and that was all it took. Naruto took off at a run pumping but his and the fox's chakra into his legs he did not want to know what would happen if Sasuke caught him.

(-Page Break -)

"Four cracked ribs, Broken arm, broken leg, concussion, black eye and bruised genitals what the hell did you do to piss Sasuke off this time. " Sakura nagged.

"What makes you think it was him" Naruto asked looking over at Sasuke who sat beside his bed arms folded.

"Oh I don't know might have something to do with the" She checked her clip board "26 other times Sasuke put you in here on the last two months." Sasuke just smirked gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips and headed out the door. But not before whispering to the blonde I'll leave you to explain.

Naruto added a second black eye and bump to his head.

tbc

(-Page Break-)

Thank you for reading, REVIEW please, please, please with cookies on top.

WARNING: next chapter and onwards will contain heavy BDSM, D/s

Love you all


	7. Sneak Peak at Sequel

This is a sneak peak at the sequel.

Reason for sequel is that it doesn't fit with the theme of A-Z for falling in love. But the original idea was to have them in a Master/Salve relationship.

The first chapter is done and on its way to my BETA DuchessOfWonders. This is going to be rated NC-17 or if there is a higher rating it should be that.

WARNINGS: Will contain, beginning forced feminization, slight mention water sport, bondage, BDSM, D/s. Master/slave relationship, toys, dirty talk, flogging.

(++++++++++++++++ page Break+++++++++++++++++++++)

"You are welcome pet, you may began" Naruto the placed his cock to Sasukes lips. With his arms tied behind his back and unable to see it was a bit awkward at first but he eventually fell into a rhythm that worked. Sasuke lost himself to the sensation of Naruto's cock in his mouth and let a whimper of despair as Naruto pulled away.

"Not to worry pet you'll have it back inside you soon." Naruto walked behind Sasuke and pulled the butt plug from his ass quickly replacing it with his cock. He set a fast pace. Sasuke was nicely stretched from the plug he had been wearing. Sasukes moans and pleas were like music as Naruo continued to assault his slave"

"What are you Sasuke" he asked

"I ... I'm your...your... cock slut ... ma...master ... I..mmm ...willing ...wi...slave" Sasuke managed to get through the siege of pleasure assaulting him. The cock ring was torture but he knew better then to ask Naruto to remove it.

"And who do you belong to cockslut." Naruto asked again.

"My..ma...Master...You" Naruto smiled in triumph he loved hearing Sasuke say that he belonged to him.

(+++++++++++++Page Break +++++++++++++)

(Hope you will all read the sequel. If you don't like Master/Slave relationships I would like to thank you for reading my story and hope you enjoyed reading. All reviews are greatly appreciated.

BIG THANKS to . and xXMewzikLuverXx for your reviews on the last chapter. )


End file.
